


Unlikely Saviour

by magicsophicorn



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:19:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8341351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicsophicorn/pseuds/magicsophicorn
Summary: When Regina sees a wolf advancing on Henry she fears the worst, but all is not as it seems.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks as always go to jesswritingsome for the prompt. Written for Red Queen Week Day 2 - Wolf!Ruby
> 
> Set just after the first curse broke.

Regina ran through the forest, lungs and heart pounding.

Sharp branches snagged on her clothes and face, but she didn't care, couldn't care, she had to keep moving forward.

Henry was out there. Somewhere.

She could feel his distress.

She was getting closer.

Her heart lurched at the sound of a low rumbling growl to her right. She skidded to a halt and changed direction, praying that she wouldn't be too late.

Bursting through the trees into a small clearing Regina was met by a scene out of one of her worst nightmares.

Henry was laying on the floor clutching his ankle, tears streaming down his face. In front of him an enormous wolf was advancing slowly, teeth bared and growling menacingly.

Regina didn't stop to think.

She conjured a fireball and sent it hurtling towards the beast.

But the moment she raised her arm to throw it, the wolf leapt.

Regina could only watch, helpless, as the fireball missed and the wolf arced through the air towards Henry and… leapt right over him.

It landed behind him, jaws snapping shut around a goblin's arm. Regina hadn't even spotted it there, she'd been so focussed on the wolf.

The creature dropped its spear, screeching in pain.

The wolf released its grip, its teeth stained with inky black blood. The goblin lurched forward, clawing at the wolf's face, leaving a deep scratch down its muzzle.

The wolf howled and struck out again, it jaws closing around the goblin's head and not letting go until there was a sickening crunch and the creature went limp.

Immediately the wolf turned back to Henry, padding over and wrapping itself around him like a blanket.

Only then did Regina finally understand.

_Ruby._

She rushed forwards, dropping to her knees in front of them.

"Henry! Are you hurt?"

He sobbed and nodded.

"My… my ankle."

Regina reached out and placed a hand over it, concentrating her magic until she felt the healing flow.

"There, all better."

He lurched forward and wrapped his arms around her neck in a tight hug, sobbing softly.

"I'm sorry Mom, I'm so sorry."

"It's alright my little prince, you're safe now," she whispered, rubbing soothing circles on his back like she had done for years.

Over the top of his head Regina found herself looking into the wolf's amber eyes, and her heart constricted with gratitude knowing it was thanks to her that that statement was true.

Regina lifted a hand from Henry's back and tentatively reached out towards Ruby's face, placing it over the gash on her muzzle.

"Thank you," she whispered, and poured out the rest of her healing magic. "Thank you."

Regina removed her hand and Ruby wiggled her nose, blew out a puff of air, then got to her feet and began to lope off into the forest.

"Wait!" Regina cried, and the wolf paused, turning back to face her.

"Come and see me, in the morning. Please?"

Ruby ducked her head once then dashed off into the trees and out of sight.

Regina hugged Henry tightly to herself and transported them both home in a puff of purple smoke, her mind filled with visions of teeth and fur and long legs and a bright smile, and so much gratitude she thought her heart might burst.

She didn't know if Ruby would come to see her when she was human again, and if she did it might not even be a friendly visit. God knows she deserved everything the people wanted to do to her for the curse.

But Ruby had saved Henry's life, and Regina had to find some way to repay her for that.

She just hoped she would be allowed the chance.


End file.
